Mr. Donovan
Mr. Donovan'' ''is a recurring character and a member of the Sinnoh League who is in charge of issuing Breeder's Permits to Pokemon Breeders in the Sinnoh Region. He was only seen once in the series, administering the Pokemon Breeder's Test and the second part, the Trainer-Pokemon Cooperation Exam. It is known that he personally grades and marks both exams, however it is not known if he is the only person who does so in the region. Basic Information *Mr. Donovan's height is 5'5" *Mr. Donovan's astrological sign is Aries *Mr. Donovan's dream is currently unknown *Mr. Donovan's favourite food is currently unknown *It is unknown who Mr. Donovan's currently wishes to fight; if at all *It is currently unknown how many Pokemon Mr. Donovan's owns or has caught History Sinnoh Saga Mr. Donovan first appeared in the chapter The Family Business. Here he was known to have tested both Luciano and Sam Accardi for the renewal of their Breeder's Permit, though only the latter's test was shown. He administered not only a written test, but a secondary, practical exam which tested Trainer-Pokemon cooperation in order to appraise and evaluate the methods used by Breeders to raise their Pokemon. Mr. Donovan was seen appraising Sam's Staravia and Cranidos, and though it was not shown, he also appraised Sam's Luxray, Gible and Empoleon as well, afterwhich he gave Sam a passing grade and was not seen again after. He has currently only appeared one other time, in Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is, where he met up with Sam at the Pokemon Center to give him the results of his Pokemon Breeder's Test, as well as his new license and the Breeder's Apprenticeship Licenses. It is also revealed that Sam wrote his friends' Breeder's Apprenticeship Tests for them while he was at the Accardi Sinnoh Ranch, and intended to give the licenses to his friends in secret. It is also mentioned that Sam and his uncle were able to pull some strings, as to not have Mr. Donovan proctor the written tests as he normally would, and instead have them mailed to him after completion. Personality Mr. Donovan has only been seen a few times in the series, however, from what has been seen, it is known that Mr. Donovan is very to the point and extremely uptight. In one instance he is seen talking down his nose towards Sam, while other times he sniffs before finishing a sentence. He has also been shown to be an extremely strict stickler for the rules, an ability that is able to strike fear in those who are tested by him for Breeder's Permits. Though not a physically imposing man, his love of procedure and rules can sometimes be intimidating for those taking tests with him. He is also seen as a man with very little sense of fashion, as he wears bowler caps, sports a toothbrush mustache, uses round seeing glasses--which he holds up to his face instead of wearing--and wears tweed suits and trench coats during summer. This can either imply that Mr. Donovan has a poor choice of fashion, or is extremely stubborn, and refuses to change the style with which he feels most comfortable. Pokemon It is currently unknown what Pokemon Mr. Donovan owns if any Pokemon. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters